To Steal a Car
by Dirreth
Summary: She's on the run. And she needs a ride. Now. But when she tries to steal the nearest car she gets to, she faces one tiny problem – its owners, the one and only Dean and Sam Winchester


I had really fun time writing this one :D Hope you'll like it :) And also apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes :)

* * *

><p><em>It was dark and cold. I could see my breath in front of me. Moon and stars were shining bright enough through the branches above my head so I could see where I was stepping and wouldn't go into a tree. Without any weapons I felt naked, still I had no choice but to keep going. I saw lights in front of me and ran towards them as fast as I could, hoping to get out of the forest. My pursuers weren't far behind. I had only couple of minutes before they catch me again. I felt dizzy, my heart was bumping in my chest, my legs hurt from the running and my lungs cried for more air. The wound on my neck was pulsating and I could feel the blood streaming down to my chest. I ignored everything and just kept running. Being a hunter I knew how to ignore pain and push my body to its limits without putting my life in danger. Not that was the case, here… but , hey… anyone could have a bad day once in a while. The stupid nest turned out to be bigger than I expected. Now I was running from those who survived my attack. They weren't very happy I killed their leader…<em>

_Soon I got on the road and in front of the roadhouse I had past just this morning. I rushed to the parked cars looking if there was someone around. I really needed a car. I got to the nearest one –black muscle car, Chevy if I wasn't wrong. It would work. I glanced back through my shoulder to check where my pursuers were. I didn't see them. I had little time; they were going to be here any minute now. I quickly managed to open the car door and was to slide on the seat when an angry voice grumbled behind me_

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_I turned on my heels to see two men who obviously just got out of the roadhouse. They were both tall, one of them taller than the other, and looked really confident in themselves. And really angry. I looked back to the forest. No pursuers. For now. But I knew they'd be here soon. Then I looked back at the men, they were approaching me – the shorter one few steps ahead of the other. There was no chance to get in the car and take off before they get to me. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I really didn't have time for this. I was weak, my body sore. But I could take them both down. I tensed ready to strike._

_"You trying to steal my car?" the shorter one growled, pure anger in his voice "Very bad move!"_

_"Yeah? You gonna stop me?" I shot back "I'd like to see you try"_

_He was already next to me, reaching to grab me. I twisted my body, blocked his hand and pushed him back. He startled for a second, just enough time for the other one to call him_

_"Dean!" warning in his voice "Look"_

_All of us looked to the forest. The moonlight shone upon three figures that just came out of the woods. The vamps were here._

_"Shit!" I cursed and turned to the men "Get in the car!" I ordered, opening the driver's door._

_Then I realized they weren't moving. Stupid asses. I was trying to save their lives here._

_"Get in the fucking car!" I yelled at them "Or they gonna rip you apart if not worse! Car! Now!"_

_But the one called Dean managed to grasp my forearm and pulled me towards him._

_"I think I can handle three douchebags" he hissed "And you're not going anywhere with my car"_

_"You idiot!" I cried in anger trying to wrestle him "Those there" I pointed to the figures shortening the distance between us "They are not common men. They are vampires! Look!" I showed him the mark of their teeth on my neck and his eyes widened in surprise "They gonna kill us all! We must run! Now!" I could hear the panic in my voice "I can't protect you and your friend! I don't have weapons"_

_"Weapons?" the taller asked opening the car's trunk "You mean something like these?" he pulled out three machetes_

_"You hunters?" I asked in shock, looking for the vampires who were just meters away from us_

_Dean let me go and caught the two machetes his friend tossed him. Then he handed me one of them._

_"I believe you can handle this, sweetheart" he said, smirk over his face_

_"Thrust me, I can" I smiled darkly eyeing the vampires approaching us_

_The fight was short but bloody and ended with three heads rolling on the ground…_

"Hey" Dean's voice snaps me from my memories

"Hm?" I look at him and smile.

He's lying on the bed next to me. His amazing green eyes stare at me with interest, his light brown hair bristles in every possible direction and his sleepy look makes me smile. Then he reaches and pulls away the open book I hold from my hands and puts it on his bedside table.

"You zoned out" he chuckles "What were you thinking about?"

I snuggle closer to him, wrapping my hands around his waist.

"About the day we first met" I smile at him and kiss him gently

"You mean the day Sam and I saved your ass from the vamps?" he teases and I hit his chest playfully in return.

"I was handling the situation perfectly fine" I pout at him "Until you showed up"

"You wish" he whispers and kisses me making me shut up

I smile and let myself get lost in his embrace. It's safe and warm and perfect. To feel him next to me, his skin, his touch… it makes me so happy. I am exactly where I'm supposed to be. I am lucky I met him and Sam that night. Not just because they helped me kill the vampires, but because they became my family. They are the best thing that ever happened to me. I reach and turn off the lights. Dean pulls me closer to him and I hug him tightly.

"Good night, sweetheart" he puts a tender kiss on top of my head

"Good night, Dean" I hide my face in the crook of his neck and gently kiss the soft skin there

I smile and close my eyes feeling carefree and happy. Meeting the Winchesters was definitely one of the best things that ever happened to me.


End file.
